Defending Joys of Christmas and other parties
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: TWO SHOT FIC. Someone has been crashing parties, which has worried the citizens of Konoha. Boruto and his friends then tried to solve the problem. AU Where the Boruto casts had grown up, and also... There is Borusumi (boruto x Sumire)
1. The cloaked man

It's almost Christmas in Konoha and most of the citizens are celebrating. However there are news reports that whenever they celebrate christmas, throwing a wedding party, or anything else that makes joy, ends up being crashed by an unknown person. Boruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage's son then tried to investigate the rumors.

days before Christmas at a fast food joint , when Boruto and all of his former classmates were eating, suddenly a random police report flew to Namida, one of Boruto's female classmates. She then opened the mail and reads it.

"Sumire! There's another case of a party being crashed!"

"Not Again!" Sumire, who is still eating, said before she pats her chest due to choking on her food. Wasabi, who is sitting next to Sumire, gave her a glass of water.

"The police were unable to go to the crime scene due to the large amount of duties." Namida explained.

"S-Sorry!" Boruto (who was sitting right next to Sumire) said, leaving his seat in a hurry.

"B-Boruto-Kun! Finish (cough) eating!" Sumire called out, standing up, before choking again, making her cough mid sentence.

"Sumire, Sit down! You'll choke again!" Wasabi suggested frantically.

"W-where are you going!?"

Boruto then ran and jumped onto one of the rooftops, before running through.

The crime scene was Senju Park, where Nue once attacked a civillian.

Upon arriving, Boruto saw a suspicious figure wearing a hooded cloak.

"Time to end this serial crime -ttebasa!" Boruto said, pulling out a spoon.

"Huh?" He suddenly realised what he was holding, and threw the spoon away.

He then searched his jeans' pocket to find the kunai he just bought.

Boruto then dashed to the suspicious man and held his kunai on the man's back.

"Give it up."

However he thrusted his head backwards, headbutting Boruto in an instant. As Boruto was stunned, the man used his cloak and became transparent.

"Tch! He's vanished!"

Boruto then headed back to the fast food joint and found out that most of his friends already went home.

"That's why, you shouldn't waltz out some place when you are still eating." Sarada remarked.

"I know, -ttebasa! But that guy can become invisible by using his cloak..."

"Well, at least we knew where he attacks and what are his targets. However, we need a plan. Me, Namida, and Wasabi will search around the village, The Ino-Shika-Cho trio making wanted posters, and Iwabee's team to buy the gear for us."

"Then what should I and the Class Rep do, -ttebasa!?"

"You two..."

"Oh, I know!" Sumire suddenly said.

"Yes?" Boruto asked.

"Boruto-Kun... We will get married!" Sumire said, grinning.

Everything went silent for a while, before...

"EEEEHHHH!?" Both Boruto and Sarada backed off to a wall, with Boruto blushing and Sarada's eyes became white in surprise.

"Get-" Boruto said, before being continued by Sarada saying "Married!?"

Days later (Now December 24), at Senju park, it was very quiet, with only Boruto waiting, wearing a black kimono, which were usually worn for weddings in Konoha, and Sumire, who is wearing a white one.

Boruto smiled upon seeing Sumire in her wedding kimono.

However he snapped out and began to talk to Sarada via earpiece.

"Hey! Are you sure this is going to work out!?"

"I don't know! It's her idea, right!? Just give her a loving care, and a kiss... like a one given from a prince to a princess." Sarada said.

In her location, Namida, Wasabi, and Iwabee's team were patrolling a christmas party at the center of the village, making sure that the culprit unable to come there. Namida and Wasabi were grinning when Sarada said that.

"Are you crazy!? She might summon Nue to kill me out of anger!"

Sarada then disconnected her earpiece, not wanting to hear Boruto's ranting.

Meanwhile, Sumire was already a meter away from Boruto.

"Come and kiss your bride, darling!" Sumire said boldly.

"HIEEEEEE!!!" Boruto shrieked in shock and blushes furiously, due to Sumire intentionally offered a kiss.

-To Be continued

Suddenly the scene where Boruto shrieked was drew into a manga style version.

"Waaahh! Boruto looked shocked!" Namida said.

"Also, if you want to see more of this,stay tooned for the next chapter!" Wasabi continued.

A/N Well that's it for the 1st chapter, and Merry Christmas everyone! Also, this marked the second fic I made, that broke the 4th wall. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic and leave a review!

By Yuuyakizami21, a just passing through user.


	2. Sumire in action

A figure sneaks up and crouches beside the park gate.

"She's getting serious!!!" The figure said.

Sumire was ready to kiss, and Boruto closes his face onto hers extremely slowly.

"Party's over, happy couple!"The figure said, revealing himself.

"NOW!" Sumire suddenly yelled.

Suddenly Inojin, Shikadai, and Chocho rose from one of the bushes with Shikadai clasping his hands.

"Eh!? A trap!?" He said, looking down to seethat his shadow was constricted by another shadow, which belonged to Shikadai.

"Now, Inojin!"

"Ninpo: Choju Giga!" Inojin said, drawing a hawk in a scroll, then the drawing came to life and took the cloak off the man. However he is revealed to be wearing a mask as well.

"He still deserve punishment! take this! Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" Said Chocho as she expands her arm's size and grand slam the man away.

Sumire then suddenly disappeared in smoke.

"A kagebunshin?" Boruto said.

The man was sent flying to a post office.

"Urghh... That hurt."

"Heeey! Can I ask you something!?" A girl in letterman uniform called out.

"Uooh! That letter girl is cute!" shouted the man.

"Umm... I got lost... Do you know the way to the Hokage's house?"

"O-OK! Hmm... It's... go straight and..." The man said pointing at the direction behind him. At that point, Boruto (who secretly followed) took a picture of Sumire wearing the uniform.

However the girl, who turns out to be Sumire, drops her disguise and started to open his mask, but then he realized and ran off again, before getting kicked in the back of the head, knocking him out.

As he regained consciousness, he saw that he is in a hospital room.

"Eh? a hospital?"

"Excuse me sir, you need to take your medicine!" A girl in nurse uniform said, coming into the room.

"S-so cute!" The man said.

Out of nowhere, Boruto then snapped a picture of the nurse.

"Please lie down." The nurse ordered, and the man lied on the bed.

However the girl then took out a large syringe, and injected the contents into the man's back.

"AHH! I feel... Dizzy!" The man said, his vision becoming blurry.

"Gotcha!" The nurse girl, who turns out to be Sumire shouted, before kicking him out of the bed, just as he passed out.

The man later woke up in the middle of a snowy field.

"Ah! Where am I this time!?"

Suddenly Nue, with a konoha police uniform clad Sumire riding it, charges at him.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!"

However Nue shows no sign of stopping, and runs over the man.

"WHOA!" The man yelped, before falling to the ground, totally exhausted from all the chase.

Boruto then came out of nowhere and ran to Sumire, holding a camera.

"That was great, class rep!" Boruto praised, while snapping a picture without Sumire noticing.

"Thank you!" Sumire said, putting off her disguise.

"Now let's see who is this punk!"

Boruto then took the man's mask off and both him and Sumire were surprised. It was Magire Kakuremino, one of their former classmates.

"So he is the culprit, no wonder why we didn't see him at every event."

Magire was then put into custody, and the gang met up right in front of the police station.

"However, it's so sad that we didn't see her in action!" Iwabee said.

"Don't worry, 'cause I took some pictures!"

"Really, Boruto!? Let's see them together!"

Sumire heard this from a corner, blushing. All of them were amazed by the photos Boruto took.

"This year's Christmas sure is bizarre." Sumire said to herself, holding a gift box which was meant to be given to Boruto.

-End


End file.
